Power Rangers Shape Madness
Power Rangers Shape Madness is the fourteenth season created by Future Beetle. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Ninja Spirits and succeeded by Power Rangers Turbo Charge. It also contains plenty and tons of the elements from Power Rangers Zeo and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Characters Shape Rangers Shape Ranger VIII Red.png|Simon Smith Orange Shape Ranger 2.png|Dan Humphrey Yellow Shape Ranger 2.png|Greg Ford Shape Ranger V Purple.png|Parker Glove Shape Ranger IV Black.png|Colin Cooper Shape Ranger III Green.png|Sally Hendrick Shape Ranger II White.png|Marti Hanson Shape Ranger I Blue.png|Erin Jones Gold Nonagon IX Ranger.png|Sigma Silver Decagon X Ranger.png|Mu Bronze Hendecagon XI Ranger.png|Nu Allies * Professor Cameron * Christian * Holly * Benjamin * Ninja Rangers Cat Siblings * Black Cat Brother * White Cat Sister Villains * Bloat * Knucklehead * Handsome Clown * Ice Witch * Maldor * Doggy * Zeam * Weegee * Black Cat Brother (formerly) * White Cat Sister (formerly) Zord System Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord Air Zords *Shape Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ **Airborne Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ (combination of Formula and Aerial Megazords.) ***Formula Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Jet Octagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Hexagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Square Zord ◆ ****Jet Triangle Zord ◆ ****Jet Circle Zord ◆ ***Aerial Megazord ◆◆◆ ****Jet Heptagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Pentagon Zord ◆ ****Jet Oblong Zord ◆ Land Zords *Land Megazord ◆◆◆ **Truck Nonagon ◆ **Car Decagon ◆ **SUV Hendecagon ◆ Shapebots *Shape Mech Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Octagon Shapebot ◆ **Heptagon Shapebot ◆ **Hexagon Shapebot ◆ **Pentagon Shapebot ◆ **Square Shapebot ◆ **Triangle Shapebot ◆ **Oblong Shapebot ◆ **Circle Shapebot ◆ Aqua Titan Zord *MegaBattlezord➲ **Ship Carrierzord➲ Arsenal *Shape Fragments *Shape Morphers *Land Morphers *Shape Bicycles *Geometric ATVs *Shape Lasers *Shape Sabers *Red Shape Battlizer♦ *Super Shape Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shape Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ **Shape Slasher◆◆◆ ***Circle Disc (Circle-like Shield) ◆ ***Oblong Double Clubs ◆ ***Triangle Boomerang ◆ ***Square Ax ◆ ***Pentagon Bow ◆ ***Hexagon Blaster ◆ ***Heptagon Lance ◆ ***Octagon Sword ◆ *Land Crusher◆◆◆ **Nonagon Claw◆ **Decagon Daggers ◆ **Hendecagon Hammer ◆ Morphing Call *Shape Rangers: "It's Morphin' Time! Shape Power up!" Roll Call First Roll Call *Simon: "Shape Ranger VIII! Red!" *Greg: "Shape Ranger VI! Yellow!" *Colin: "Shape Ranger IV! Black!" *Sally: "Shape Ranger III! Green!" *Erin: "Shape Ranger I! Blue!" True Roll Call *Simon: "Shape Ranger VIII! Red!" *Dan: "Shape Ranger VII! Orange!" *Greg: "Shape Ranger VI! Yellow!" *Parker: "Shape Ranger V! Purple" *Colin: "Shape Ranger IV! Black!" *Sally: "Shape Ranger III! Green!" *Marti: "Shape Ranger II! White" *Erin: "Shape Ranger I! Blue!" *Sigma: "Gold Nonagon IX Ranger!" *Mu: "Silver Decagon X Ranger!" *Nu: "Bronze Nonagon XI Ranger!" Episodes #Shape is Good For (Part One) #Shape Powers Go (Part Two) #The Air Shape Zords #Threat is Near #Blue Girl in Distress #The Rescue Mission #The New Trio (Dan, Parker, and Marti debuts) #Empire Awakens #Going Viral #The Evil Ice Witch #Red, Orange, and Yellow describes Warm Colors #Project Assignment #Green, Blue and Purple describes Cool Colors #New Trio of Gold, Silver and Bronze #The Power of Rainbow #Powers Rock #The Destiny #Saga #New Project for Zords #The Cat Fiends #Cat got your Tongue? #Ninja and Segment (Ninja Spirits and Shape Madness teamup) #Organization Strikes #Ice Mistress Pays the Price (Ice Witch marked destroyed) #Maldor's Last Standing (Maldor gets destroyed by the Rangers) #The Wrath #Rage #Nothing to Lose #Protecing the Citizens #Evil's End Gallery Red Shape Fragment.png|Red Shape Fragment Orange Shape Fragment.png|Orange Shape Fragment Yellow Shape Fragment.png|Yellow Shape Fragment Purple Shape Fragment.png|Purple Shape Fragment Black Shape Fragment.png|Black Shape Fragment Green Shape Fragment.png|Green Shape Fragment White Shape Fragment.png|White Shape Fragment Blue Shape Fragment.png|Blue Shape Fragment Gold Shape Fragment.png|Gold Shape Fragment Silver Shape Fragment.png|Silver Shape Fragment Bronze Shape Fragment.png|Bronze Shape Fragment Power_Rangers_Shape_Madness_(8_Rangers).png|8 Shape Rangers Power_Rangers_Shape_Madness_(Full_Team).png|All 11 Shape Rangers Power_rangers_shape_madness_by_hbgoo-d9jekzk.jpg|Shaperanger concept Power_rangers_shape_madness_by_hbgoo-da5o19h.jpg|Shape Madness concept Ranger Keys Red Shape Ranger Key.png Orange Shape Ranger Key.png Yellow Shape Ranger Key.png Purple Shape Ranger Key.png Black Shape Ranger Key.png Green Shape Ranger Key.png White Shape Ranger Key.png Blue Shape Ranger Key.png Gold Shape Ranger Key.png Silver Shape Ranger Key.png Bronze Shape Ranger Key.png Notes *This is a first and only season to have a girl who has an male Green Ranger counterpart in Shaperanger. *This is the first season to have male Yellow Rangers since Power Rangers Ninja Spirits. *This is the first season to have female Blue Ranger since Power Rangers: Mystic Defenders. See Also Geometry Sentai Shaperanger Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Shape Madness Category:Future Beetle